


Pretty Sweet My Angel

by kinoto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoto/pseuds/kinoto





	Pretty Sweet My Angel

Pretty Sweet My Angel

  
**1**  
离开荷官用酥胸和大腿构造的温柔乡，前往约定地点的路上，他构思了几十种杀妻夺位方法。妻子主持着本会规模第二的二次团体，大半小弟听从自己指挥，可是最重要的钱，能留在口袋里的仅够找在网络上发布照片的应召女郎。  
赌场老板平日不太欢迎他，今天碰到艳遇般热情，在笔记本电脑上登陆应召网站，将屏幕转过来，“别看照片像个正经OL，手段多得很噢。”  
“谁会找和老婆一个风格的女人啊。比如你，绝对不会和高中生气质的女人约会吧？”  
“女性有她们独特的美。过时的除外。”  
金发黑皮辣妹。他盯着照片看得入神。  
“咦？你追求年代感？”老板抛着筹码摇头，骰盅从隔壁赌桌飞来，轻巧的躲开，让它砸到肩膀。  
“她太暴躁了。”  
“我的合伙人，是我见过的最温柔最讲信用的人。嗨，准头不够噢，收工后让我手把手教你百发百中的秘诀吧！”  
应召女郎将约会地点定在爱情旅馆，他很厌恶这种私密得危险的场所，被别人窥知性癖更加讨厌，枪插在腰间等待辣妹上门，具体的思考计划。最简单的，用匕首割断喉咙，甚至体会到带些阻滞的触感，激发出更好的点子。伏击，霰弹枪把妻子和她的亲信轰成碎片，嫁祸给第一大组。成为真正的组长，扯起复仇旗号宣战，将妻子的财产和别人的产业一并收入囊中。  
第一大组的组长曾是作曲家，在满月之夜消灭掉一切平庸无能之辈，兼并和吞噬，逐步结成松散的首席二次团体，其下的三次团体时常承受高压而溃散。作曲家绝少出席会议，会长即将出院，舍弟头勒令代理组长绑也要将作曲家带来。第二天一支箭钉在舍弟头家大门上，信上写，组长失踪已久代理前去寻人，请您静候佳音。以舍弟头的胃痛程度来看此事千真万确，一群在暴力团中自相残杀的小鬼，他兴致高涨，胯间隐约发热胀痛。  
两点整，客房门铃短促的响一声。打开手枪保险，隔着安全链确认来者身份，伪装成送货小弟或客房服务骗开门，一枪爆头的事近期还挺常见。一股甜腻且麻痹的香味率先钻进来，他的眉头抽动，开门抓着手腕拖到屋子里，枪口抵住下颌。  
对方根本不怕，用一根手指推开枪口，几缕金发穿过金属项圈与脖颈的缝隙散落在锁骨周围。“嗯~你想用这把而不是那把枪和我玩儿吗？”含住套筒又吐出来，湿润的舌头在枪口帽上打圈。被远不是体格纤细的女性能拥有的力气推倒，陷在沙发垫里，高跟鞋隔着西装裤踩中阳物，鞋尖刚好卡在冠状沟，金属跟有意戳弄睾丸。  
腿部肌肉绷起线条，小麦色肌肤散发油彩气味，这个人有问题。精神和肉体的双重折磨产生不合时宜的快感，回神踹开杀手，同时听到来自自己喉咙的含混嘶声，全身抽搐。挂在衣服上的金属线被摘下，绳索套住脖子，杀手的皮制手套让绳子轻易收紧。眼球挣脱眼眶，血液冲爆脑血管，总算看清隐藏在厚重额发后的眼睛。  
“见到能本能的认出来。”一句断言在将死的身体里空荡荡的回环，他拼尽全力拉扯绳索。  
“朔……”  
“超~烦的，乖乖让我杀掉不好吗。”食指压在涂白的唇上，示意他在死神面前保持安静。  
深夜两点五十分，醉鬼躺在路边做起发财的美梦。后巷和岔路中飞快闪过人影，几只野猫追踪一阵跟丢目标，继续漫无目的的游荡。公园旁边的住宅区尚有零星灯光，抵达一幢混入背景便会分辨不出的中级公寓门口，输入密码2290，自动门弹开，从消防通道无声走上十三层，摸出钥匙打开最里侧的房门。  
证据在路上沉入河底，穿着的廉价薄上衣和短裤，短时充当鞋子的胶底袜，在浴室点火烧掉。趁肾上腺素作用还在处理好善后工作，头发湿着但吹风机太吵，头痛和低血糖症状令额头鼻尖冒出细密汗珠，找一件棉T恤套在身上，从冰箱拿一瓶碳酸桔子汁灌进胃里。洗发水的味道和棉T恤的触感抚摸一般簇拥上来。  
差点搞砸了，凛月终于长舒一口气。  
撕心裂肺的嚎叫……公园的野猫和绳下亡魂，凛月用被子蒙上头。有人摇晃他，睁开一只眼睛，濑名的脸看不清，总之还是强忍愤怒的样子。他不再摇了，“我去找王，鸣上在西伯利亚碰到他。那个混蛋居然说和王不熟，把他放跑了。你要当好代理，当不好也没关系，等我们回来再清扫一次。”“我想悠闲的睡觉啊……”  
“竟然悠闲的睡觉！”拉开窗帘让阳光照进卧室，一把掀起被子。  
“诶？真~绪，遇到阿濑了吗？”  
“濑名前辈正在回程的路上。还有别用我的衣服当睡衣。”  
“想起阿濑临走时闯进我家，强迫我当代理。”伸展腰和手臂，顺势脱掉T恤，“组长真难做，好在真绪包揽麻烦的工作。”  
高级顾问衣更真绪脾气很好，早上五点被帮众砸起来调查二次团体干部意外死亡也没斥责他们大惊小怪。发现凛月左侧肋骨处有一片淤青，却想锤他一顿，“你的工作全扔给我，代理组长没利用空闲时间提高技艺，差点被反杀了呢。”  
打开真绪带来的手提袋，衣物、布满划痕的PPK和消音器、便利店的盒装樱桃、玻璃保鲜盒装着的手卷寿司，按主妇思路收纳整齐。吃掉一个寿司舔着手指上的饭粒，“不能全怪我，小杏顺手喷上催情药，一脸无辜的说堪称完美把你当成了女杀手。搞得我这里很不舒服……”  
真绪制止他拉扯衬衣扣子的动作，“下午两点，所有人开会。一定会提到昨夜的事。”  
“警察有什么反应？”  
“我问过北斗，他说正在尸检，定性成SM意外赶快结案的可能性比较大，马上连休警部不想多事。还向我抱怨，你们黑道能不能在火拼之外别再出人命，我说谁知道他是个受虐狂玩儿死没人管得了。”  
“啊对，这个还你。”从床下找出泰瑟枪，“我不太懂机械，没弹出纸片，说明记录器拆掉了？”  
“这不是北斗的东西，我也不懂。”收好要送回去的武器，受到凛月懒散态度的传染真绪放松许多，伸手抹掉他沾在嘴角的酱汁，“首席团体的第二代理搞内讧杀死其他组干部，伪装成应召女郎才得手，巨大的把柄握在我手上哟。”  
把几根打结的樱桃梗放在真绪面前，“我的硬盘里装满咱们爱的证明。还共筑爱巢呢。”  
瞒着所有人买下这所住宅作为办公和休息基地，一天抱来下层团体敷衍的账本打算查检流水，打开门衣帽架上的帽子留在挂钩上，屏住呼吸抽出三棱锥。厨房透出灯光，轻哼流行歌曲的声音。入侵者给他端来晚餐，嘲笑密码形同虚设门锁级别太低，保密工作做得糟糕被跟踪了都不知道。  
打着小小的哈欠，在淤青处贴膏药，抖平当睡衣穿了几小时的上衣叠好。房主毫无帮忙的表示，内衣穿翻了脱下来重穿，一粒粒系衬衣扣子，系错了再解开。真绪看着梦游一样的动作，感到他已然将暗杀行动扔进垃圾堆。

**2**  
朔间前辈隐退后移交原来的据点，尽管地处偏僻，赌场按照惯例避人耳目的设在地下。合法开设飞镖射箭俱乐部，会员不乏社会名流和极道人士。杏憎恶合伙人的客人，随手掷出飞镖，想立刻结束对话。  
“WIRE！您又输了，下一局加码怎样？”  
粗略计算输掉的钱，说明天送相应数目到他夫人的办公室。  
“请您再回答一个问题。朔间凛月，大多数人连他长什么样子还没弄清，会长却准许他住进总部，高级顾问帮他盘剥我们。”  
凛月十分好认，像西洋人带着误解和自身喜好制造的和风人形，收藏在古堡的陈列室里，兴味索然的观察周围。无所不知的神秘感，听说过凛月的事迹且五感正常的人，本能的认出他来并非难事。  
“日安，姐姐大人，有时间陪我练习射箭吗？leader又失踪了，在停车场和我打照面的人，最近找了我们很多麻烦。”几个保镖挤进装潢古典雅致的衣帽间，主人正直漂亮的脸浮现相互影响来的厌烦表情，拿着复合弓向室外场地走，“需要让这些投机分子永远闭上鳞翅目翅膀那样的嘴，此等小事，不才朱樱司将负起责任。箭穿进眼窝，头部完整但鲜血和脑浆飞溅的场景比枪击更有冲击力吧？也有打碎头骨的可能性，据说Caribbean部落有用俘虏头骨当装饰品的习俗，相互攀比谁的头骨碎裂得更有野性的艺术感。”  
按下撒放器，箭的落点离黄心有些远，“首先请一位专业杀手……不要笑啊姐姐大人！我的意思是让杀手帮我训练，难得leader送我礼物不练习使用怎么行，还不习惯复合弓啦！”  
俱乐部的教练和打手接待朱樱少爷与他的保镖，杏驱车前往朔间前辈家交账。乌云压住海平面，傍晚的晖光竭力撕开云层，到了日落时分，夏日暴雨前的强对流灌入天窗，风声打乱广播正在播放的钢琴曲。water circles，高中时代的深夜路过音乐教室，偶尔会有为无形的听众举办的独奏会。  
凛月应会长休假前之邀搬到总部，享受起花圃红茶施坦威钢琴的优雅生活。朔间前辈痛哭流涕，迁怒于钢琴，新买一架当架子鼓砸——可爱的弟弟的钢琴同样可爱，它的同类都全是抢走弟弟的帮凶。近几周发现钢琴的魅力热衷练习，层叠渐近的音符充满调动负面情感的不和谐音，再用另一段旋律消解它们。凌晨时分人类的精神情绪最不稳定，杏坐在灯下翻看画册收藏，铜版纸的反光将图片变成抽象画，快睡着了。  
“最好回家去睡噢。送你一件礼物，吾辈打扰所有店员到深夜。与小姑娘很相配，可是超出陪伴我的价值，请为凛月做些事情，他从夜晚的世界出走，不能再依赖黑暗的庇护……”  
第二天开工前在俱乐部的咖啡厅和羽风前辈碰面，点两份下午茶时段提供的红丝绒蛋糕。暂时对红色过敏，用茶匙摆弄小绿植的叶子。  
合伙人把手机推到眼前，页面展示礼物的商品图，“290颗圆钻，粉色珠光鳄鱼皮，臆想的少女心…能为凛月做的事情，我想应该去找高级顾问出主意。好啦好啦，没人擅长应付朔间零，别让他打扰咱们难得的约会。”  
前夜的暴雨一次性消耗掉积累多日的云层，凛月站在门厅，拿着手机对晴天望而却步。刚被王上一次出走期间加入的新人义正辞严的教训，“It’s a crying shame.即使冒犯您我也要提出，凛月前辈处理公务几乎等于外行。”  
小~朱太严格了啊，明明调动全身细胞在白天起床，向手下发令赶走外来的毒品贩子（让他们不能直立行走才行呀），教训骚扰受本组保护的娱乐场所的不速之客（不能再用那根东西欺辱小姐们就好啦），履行代理的代理工作职责。凛月有当不成前锋的自知之明，消灭敌人和收拾烂摊子的工作由阿濑和小鸣来做，自己呆在后台动动脑子筹划阴谋。他本想粗暴的用武力支持到大家归来。  
输入快捷拨号又取消，快到中午，打通办公区的电话。“……我是朔间，衣更顾问还在吗？好，我稍候到。”真绪今天与各团体干部单独会谈，现在去能赶上尾声。撑开遮阳伞走进烈日的领土，焦灼得快化为灰烬。  
会谈室的门打开，来人后退出房间，一再鞠躬，退到走廊拐角转身匆忙离去。凛月走进会谈室，反锁上门。  
真绪埋首于谈话记录，外接键盘敲得飞快。“朱樱君来过，希望执行部不要干预你们的暴力行为。”  
“他们打扰本组的平静生活，没杀掉完全是不想真~绪胃痛。”  
关闭电脑收拾到公文包里，坐在桌子上，撩起凛月半遮眼睛的头发，稍微用力迫使他暴露表情。“暴力团最麻木的、最亢奋的是暴力本身，诉诸暴力反而会使其他团体加快离析对抗你们的进度。在你之前的人交给我十几页的企划书，打算介入一家高级体育类俱乐部的经营，承诺缴纳金翻倍。我称赞他眼光独到，看上朔间前辈的产业，小~凛了解他落荒而逃的心情吧？”  
“我冒着被太阳火化的危险特意来找你，难道要和我谈兄长的话题？在组织里，你才是我唯一的家人。”凛月抓住按在额头上的手，手指相交发狠的向后折，骨节发出脆响，“真~绪敲键盘的样子真像随处可见的社畜，哪怕在仙女座和外星人共事，用克林贡语写报告，你都能做得很好且非常享受。”  
凛月嫉妒真绪，从小学的一个晴朗下午开始。  
郊游中老师第若干次领来其他人，让他们做朋友。钻出枯叶堆，身上沾满灰土和死去的虫子，被带来的孩子摘掉挂在头发上的落叶，送给他一个耀眼得刺伤视神经的笑容。无话可谈，静默的坐在树荫中看蚂蚁搬家。家住得很近，透过窗户看到这个孩子长大一些，当上班长，加入学生会，在各个方面博得所有人的夸奖。他没丢下陷落在黑夜中的强加来的伙伴，以将伙伴拉进白天为每天的起点。若是建立美好人设，做得过分真情实感；喜欢解决麻烦的事情，获得那一点成就感，太入不敷出了。  
“你总是把我弄得很疼。”  
“哪里疼？”  
“头。”  
“心呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
干燥的唇在耳旁磨磨蹭蹭，指甲锋利的刺在手背上。真绪用暂时自由的手臂环住凛月，保持勉强的姿势拥抱，心跳的震动传递到镜像位置。如果和其他孩子做出相同反应，害怕脏兮兮的衣服和空洞冷淡的眼神，挣脱老师的手跑回游戏队伍，留下凛月孤独的呆在阴影里，今天会在开live上综艺节目，或者遭遇变故后回归通常人生轨迹，日复一日度过不过如此的幸福人生；更可能已经死了。那么今天的凛月呢？头痛向心脏蔓延，真绪的脑子转不过来。  
凛月将伙伴压倒在办公桌中间，安静的趴在胸口。“我记得你用三棱锥刺穿原顾问，刀尖露出后背，血顺着凹槽落下来淌到我脚边，我退进人群躲远。”  
“那是其他组织的间谍，十根手指分二十次切掉，舌头割成蜥蜴一样的两截。”  
凛月动手解开皮带扣，按住真绪的小腹，犬齿试探的咬上颈侧，“能不能把所有的博爱集中，全部留给我。”

**3**  
来电黑色界面反射晚霞，观察起光线变化。当一下午床垫，头脑和身体缺血的不清醒。  
“……咳…总部…和凛月在一起，不小心睡着了。”凛月死沉的压在身上，一副不准偷偷打电话的态度，“…晚上见面谈。”  
“小杏打来的？”  
“嗯…找我讨论一件事。”  
“不会打算隐退吧，我拒绝。你来加入我们，也欢迎游~君，姑且降低王消失时阿濑的暴躁程度。”撑着桌面起身，递给真绪一只手，他的腰和尾椎估计被麻木和疼痛黏住，“呼啊，该起床了，今天要照看小鸣的舞厅。”  
凛月身上有睡意消散的味道，可以用满月夜吹过藤蔓棘刺和花朵的风不太贴切的描述它。知觉逐渐恢复，棉质衬衣有洗过的褶皱触感，与今天前的以前相比足够自立。  
“去找小杏吃晚饭怎么样，然后送你到舞厅。”衣服大体整齐，把衬衣下摆塞回去，用前置摄像头当镜子看脸上有没有压出的红印，脖子是否安然无恙。  
凛月凑到摄像头前，触摸屏幕拍照，“今天带小朱见习，我们的老小干劲十足呢。电话…下午好呀，小~朱快到了吗？…”跳下桌子开门走掉，真绪有些发怔，读文字那样看留下的照片。左边脸颊有扣子的痕迹，嗅觉兀自回忆类似玫瑰花的腥甜气味。郊游结束的傍晚，新朋友睡醒开心的回家，当时朦胧的想，他可能不懂得朋友的概念。与每个人建立友好关系，凛月最多算众多儿时玩伴中不太寻常的一员。直至高中开学，在教室门口与同学们告别，对他挥手，说特意留在原地等真绪。  
凛月始终在与各种没兴趣的、无关紧要的、重要的、喜欢的、依赖的事物告别，像陈列在堂皇墓室积灰的玻璃罩里的艺术品人形，在原地等着谁来掘开黑暗。他是满口谎言的欺诈师，他的特意全是真的。  
给烤牛舌挤柠檬汁，把小盘子推给杏，“为凛月做的事情…别让他再和什么告别了。”杏握着凝结水珠的杯子满脸疑惑，他提出摆在眼前的笼统措施，“帮凛月当好代理，解决他懒得管的工作并不够。”  
餐厅距离羽风前辈新近投资的酒店很近，杏想顺路去看经营情况，提前换了和吃烤肉毫不相配的和服。“你对工作的热爱程度和我不相上下还乐在其中，苦劳人的宿命。”用刀尖试探食材，刚好五分熟，拿起夹子移到杏的盘子里，“小心袖口。尖端恐惧症？凛月装吸血鬼吓出的毛病，他不会真咬破我的脖子。……原顾问的事情？那天和凛月吵架，我很焦躁。垂死的呻吟声，要打扫的残肢和血迹，尸体的抛弃…麻烦事一件接一件，有些理解凛月说的烦人的家伙一率杀掉的心情。无论如何解决第一步，废弃厂房遗留几把三棱锥，刺透喉咙，划开腹腔，从心脏处对穿，我给自己找了很多人道主义理由。意外收获是以前将我当执行部杂役的人开始用恐惧的眼光看待我，工作推进顺畅多了。  
“小杏有好主意了吗？”  
找一块适合的肉当祭品。  
杏提出的祭品，价值在于正在破坏凛月珍视的安身之地。动物蛋白填满胃，达成听起来超绝中二的共识。  
送杏到几分钟车程外的闹市，陪她到店门口约好再联络。几分钟后账面收到一笔钱，留言活动资金。满眼浮夸钻表闪烁的光芒，朔间前辈的意图可能只是让小杏劝说凛月不必勉强努力工作，略为依靠兄长的力量，而杏按礼物价值考虑，构思出困难的任务。  
冰鹰警部补结束晚班，和换班的同事打个照面，穿过后勤通道径直去往储物间。真绪丢来一包七星，“外来的毒贩子被濑名的手下打断腿，过些天会来寻仇。刚送小杏到羽风前辈的酒店，很少见她穿和服，想拍个照片但跑走了真遗憾。”  
包装皱巴巴的，剩下的几支香烟满是褶皱，明显灌过毒品粉末。北斗不理会插科打诨的部分，把证据收进封口袋，快速按几下手机。拉出椅子坐在真绪对面，扭过台灯直照他的眼睛，“你打算在黑道混到什么时候？看看你的脸…”  
“越来越像罪犯？”led灯的白光比舞台照明柔和得多，真绪不躲闪，用完美摄影角度朝向故友。“我想知道哪种死亡案件能被当成无头案，王子殿下？”  
“内讧会交来替罪羊和贿赂，你们交过好几个。让谁脱罪，朔间吗？他又想惹什么麻烦，濑名的手下目前由他指挥，莫非想与执行部决斗？他当不成会长，月永和濑名当会长更是灾难，或者换你当会长？饶了我吧。”冰鹰警视正把儿子安排到黑道盘踞的辖区锻炼能力，说好晋升警部补即刻调离。调任前一周衣更真绪当上高级顾问，警局想利用他们的故交达到与黑道的平衡关系，如此这般，北斗反而成为灵魂人物。  
“比你想的简单得多，请帮帮我亲爱的小北大人！”  
“别对我土下座！”对讲机传来集合的报话，正在械斗，这次真绪的情报很及时。“桃色意外案件，要看死者身份，因为很难找到凶手。但是你们最好收手。”  
“我们找不到其他安身之地。”  
毒贩子寻仇除非即时出动，一般酝酿许久才有动作，今天还太早，浑水摸鱼的人出现了。午夜左右回到家，深吸一口气，沉入浴缸的冷水里。  
“欢迎回来。…防住关节技很厉害呀。”凛月重新比划招式，思考破绽在哪里。  
“我看到了。”用手机关闭摄像头，捡起早晨丢在椅子上的睡衣穿好。趁凛月不注意，使出入身投摔倒他，“随意出入我家没问题，我的家人认为我是普通上班族，千万别败露。”  
凛月爬上床，顺手抱起枕头，“警察挺有效率，小~朱讨厌的喽啰们全被塞进警车，总算清静了。总部一点儿也不适合睡觉，我不想回家，从现在起床的三分之二是我的地盘。”  
“你们处在劣势，我想你要动手杀掉他们的头目。”  
“一共直接杀掉过一个人，你当小偶像时……不觉得很浪漫吗。”  
遭遇绑架的几小时后，凛月用朔间前辈的PPK迫使跟踪狂从天台跳下。人类形状的物体坠落，听不到肢体破碎的声音，血腥味来自手腕、胸前和后背的伤口。向警局备案过被跟踪，很快会得救…刀刃切开皮肤，对尖锐物体的恐惧荒唐的消解。到了白天，伤口的血液干涸氧化，变成红棕色，无端想起第一次见凛月他头上的落叶的裂纹。凛月拿枪的手稍微发抖，犯人却惊喜的投降走上天台，是个可怕的变态。后来警局传唤凛月，他哭到过度呼吸，警察们痛心自责，发誓今后更加周全的保护公民。此事过后偶像生涯结束，凛月毕业未能就职，能够包容他们的世界不多，留给凛月的更少。  
“咱们交往吧。”真绪按住凛月的肩膀。  
凛月疑惑的睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩成纵线，掌心贴住对方额头，“夏天泡冷水也会发烧吗？”  
脸上发热，可能真的发烧了。  
“我以为咱们早在交往了呢，原来真~绪玩弄我的感情十多年☆”

**4**  
“游~君！正值午饭时间，相信你还对着电脑写缺乏艺术感的程序段，快关掉电脑，来看贝加尔湖奇迹般的清晨，哥哥为你带来现场直播！”  
“那个……泉前辈，你在旅游？”  
“游君关心着我，上帝啊，羔羊的虔诚终于打动了您！”  
视频通话的另一边，角落里好像闪过金橙色，“找到月永前辈了吗？”  
镜头切换，濑名泉的脸占满手机屏幕一秒，立即拉远还装上自拍杆。“他在记录灵感，我已经在这儿停留三天。我向当地人学习了驯服熊的方法，哥哥很快回去见你！”信号干扰过大通话中断，放下手机局促的擦眼镜。  
游木真利用业余时间开发VR游戏，与技术社区的同好组建了工作室。发行的游戏在特定圈子里倍受推崇，他从网络公司退职专心投入游戏研究。最近几款产品的热度远不如从前，问题出在受众群体的亢奋点变高，渴望更强的刺激，重新研发的钱暂时拿不出来，借钱有还不起的可能，想找办法赚一小笔。泉前辈一定猜不到，每周在地球绕好几圈才发到邮箱里的信息破解出自游~君之手，发自内心的感谢真绪。昨天打来电话说，小杏有不错的差事，联系她试试。  
工作室的秘密房间堆满主机和显示器，听风扇和电子元件的嗡鸣仿佛误入比特币矿场。杏带来现金和莫名其妙的委托，她要侦查一个人的性癖。这种委托还当普通会社员时赚外快接到过，不问目的是情报侦探的职业素养，而小杏付的报酬太多了。“黑进应召网站发布假信息？交给我比较简单，不留痕迹稍微困难，但依然不值这么多钱呀！我真的不用付出直播吃饭睡觉之类给泉前辈的代价吗？”  
目送小杏坐上羽风前辈的雷克萨斯越野，仔细阅读画着示意图的委托书，敲击键盘调出连续刷新的代码。爬取被调查者留在互联网和服务器上的所有记录，提取数据导入spss挖掘一番…建立行为轨迹…居然喜欢这种打扮的女孩子。随便找一张Gyaru妹老照片登入色情论坛，发个站内信测试会不会上钩，用以预测他的行动。  
不多几天调查接近尾声，写一封加密邮件发给杏。  
小杏：  
应该写半页寒暄，但时间不多了，我要赶快投入新游戏的制作！  
先说结论，这个大叔喜欢90年代风格的黑皮辣妹。搜索和下载记录几乎是这些东西，在潮流回归朴素的现在收获甚微罢了。向明星君打听到，还在游戏厅向不务正业的女高中生搭讪呢。回复了我发的色情论坛私信，内容不方便讲，哎，这种猥琐男真的是组织干部吗？   
我至今认为黑道分子是真正的呆瓜。衣更君欠凛月君的人情差不多还清了吧，小杏和他谈谈趁还能回归主流社会……咱们的立场好像并不能理直气壮的教训他。反正衣更君那么聪明，协调性那么强，当黑道并无所谓。  
假链接已经植入网站，功能与真的一模一样。  
以下为友情放送特别情报。我有自信让大叔在下一次应召时选中假链接，选中后即时销毁。据机器分析，大叔很难对付怂恿和蛊惑，加上保险有效防止计划落空。据大脑分析，请羽风前辈帮忙是最优解（笑）。  
详细调查报告见附件，再次感谢我们的胜利女神，向朔间前辈问好。  
游游游游~~sdefjlp木  
自动附言：请忽略猫走过键盘产生的乱码。  
杏对着附件中的照片犯难。找专业模特打造的直击祭品喜好的照片，真提供的情报不愧业界最佳，服务用力过猛。快到退房时间，凛月的脸上敷满粉和胶布，依然不很像模特。  
“应召网站的照片对版才见鬼。小杏来躺一会儿两米宽的床~”凛月从杏的包里拿化妆棉擦拭眼线膏，“现在像学园祭排练话剧，给最没干劲的人冠以主角。不用大费周章搞人设，找一把轻型弩，稍微用功练练瞄准更轻松，小朱整天拉着我练习弓道，对冷兵器产生些亲切感。今天真绪不在我无家可归，没带延时住下的钱，到小杏家住一天好吗？……太好了，我会乖乖躺在你搭的睡铺上，高中摄影教室那样的睡铺就行呀。”  
凛月喜欢做饭和吃甜点，叼着路过蛋糕店买的蒙布朗的叉子，托腮看杏饥饿的小动物一样吃刚才利用冰箱食材做的晚饭，“告诉小~凛兄长在做什么多余的事好不好，小杏姐姐从来能满足小~凛的要求嘛……”  
连续晴天，地表散热扭曲霓虹灯和橱窗照明，晚上八点特有的荧光蓝色的燥热。真绪穿着宇宙辐射图印花的上衣，大别针连接扯出毛边的破口，戴满质地和颜色刺眼的装饰，混入不良们闲逛的街区。  
游戏厅的台阶坐着一个人，眼妆和粉底已经被眼泪汗水化开，一塌糊涂的脸。“你好，今天到哪儿找Subaru。”真绪递给她一支香烟，她摇摇头，无力的接过来，手肘内侧贴着几个彩色创口贴。  
“阿绪~你今天的打扮，哈哈哈笑疯了！”  
“喂…赶快把这些瘾君子交给北斗，小心死在附近。”手腕上有个杏给的带塑料小番茄的发圈，扎起散在脖子周围的头发，“今天好热啊。”  
昴流笑得更起劲，鼻尖渗出细微水珠，结伴路过的超短裙少女向他打招呼，他报之以飞吻，“那么小北要胃疼了。想要的工具准备好了，要拿金光闪闪的东西来换噢！” 仓库经常迁移，提前联系不一定能顺利见面，盛传明星昴流神经大条，北斗认为这是躲避危险和伤害的本能——收缴的武器一半出自他的转手，而搜集不到证据。  
穿过游戏厅沉溺感官刺激的顾客，防火门隔绝身后嘈杂的音效和欢呼咒骂。“密室完成！杀了阿绪，拿电锯切几块埋在不同地方，再请小北帮我交一笔钱，可以省下给你找可靠武器的麻烦☆”撞上门锁背着手凑到眼前，昏暗光线衬得眼睛格外明亮，“阿木的信誉仅对客户，咱们是朋友啊！阿木说你和小杏可能在打阿凛的什么算盘，你真的找我要用途明显是伪装死亡原因的武器。”  
冷气温度开得很低，汗水褪去同时头痛缓慢的纠缠上来。“凛月的处境不妙，我们希望给他增加些…威慑感。”  
“你总想改变阿凛的行动。”打断真绪的解释，爬上梯子抽出形状各异的箱子盒子扔下去，“他的人生准则是轻松，没有一定要承担起不属于他的责任的理由。阿木查到月永前辈的交通记录，最多半个月回来，况且我不认为像把外行人扛上珠穆朗玛峰的行为对阿凛有好处。他有自己的步调，消耗最少能量获得最大受益，这样看来你们的计划挺适合他。”  
真绪把接住的快超过头顶的沉重武器堆进架子下层，“以前喊你们呆瓜真对不住啊。”  
“阿绪和小北也在装傻~当年应该组个漫才组合出道！找到了，新版X26，阿凛射击比你厉害得多。是我的私人物品，记得还给我，子弹钱请支付崭新的硬币！”昴流抛来尼龙口袋，接住装进放着运动手枪的背包。  
两轮速射成绩一般，除了起床和料理琐事的速度遥遥领先，与凛月动真格的较量很少占上风。总部的职员招募中出现了会用狙击步枪的女仆…天亮前还能再练习几十次。

**5**  
总部弓道场，莲巳敬人端坐正中冥思，用眼镜想想也能知道，伪装成桃色事故的凌晨命案是谁的杰作。组织之间倾轧残杀不稀奇，奇怪的是警察公事公办的搞起刑侦。死于粗绳造成的窒息，还有被电击的痕迹，警察说，SM爱好者之间流行勒住脖子达成生死之间的快感，玩儿脱变成上吊的也挺多呢，电击器功率比通常的大一些而已，休假前归档结案，捞凶手太难了。活动脖子，听到喀嚓声。  
“弓道场不准吃点心！坦白从宽，你们做了哪些不可救药的事。”  
被电话夺命连环说教拎到总部对墙正坐一小时，手机低电警告，找充电器翻到没吃完的金平糖。“您说得太严重了。”司站起来做拉伸运动，敬人严厉的镜片反光令脊背发冷，吐吐舌头规矩站好，“细节凛月前辈没提起过。昨天在慈善宴会向冰鹰警视正问好，按照我的计划，请警视正把捣乱的人关进监狱。但冰鹰前辈把我拉走看漫才表演。”  
“会长推迟出院不打算插手。凛月君没出岔子谢天谢地…接下来你们要妥善解决寻仇，妥善，记住妥善。”  
“请您放心，leader会让他们忏悔的。”  
司被莲巳关禁闭，发了很多凛月前辈顶住的信息，不能辜负后辈的殷切期望…到会议室的次数一只手数得过来，参加会议这是头一回，搬个圆凳坐到真绪旁边。  
“…凌晨的事件明天结案，所有人不准再提。”敬人发布总结陈词，死者的女组长穿着丧服，和亲信耳语。  
“据我调查他在准备内斗，贵组组长比我清楚。”真绪补充道，“殊途同归，打着寻仇旗号制造新的混乱，执行部不会坐视不理。凛月，你毕竟杀了他组干部，有什么想说的。”人们讶异于他的出现。朔间零的弟弟，高级顾问的五分兄弟，会长的茶友，一直掩饰存在感，又以制造无头命案消灭敌对者的方式登场。目标达成，关于朔间的幽灵般的惊怖感复苏，弥漫会议室，不等散会将扩散至整个组织。  
真绪和小杏去当制作人或策划一定能大获成功，凛月自嘲的笑，“大家下午好，初次见面，不关照也没问题。愿不给我们增加困扰的人长命百岁。”  
轮到凛月失踪了。杏向朔间前辈寻求帮助，而家中无人手机不在服务区，北斗和真调出交通和私人摄像头监控录像，司纠集所有手下快进四倍查看，寻找凛月的下落，一无所获。  
未曾问凛月，当年怎样找到荒废的大楼，在中间层的角落找到自己，凭借一己之力。即使问，他会给出“自带真~绪定位功能”这种骗人的回答。皮肤的刀口比落叶的裂纹更丑陋，它们组成文字，警察不要来，谁都不要来，赶快死掉被虫子吃掉才好。  
凛月拿枪的手稍微发抖。暗红的瞳孔空洞冷淡，小孩子的宝物被偷走破坏的愤恨。  
勒索电话、隐藏号码的信息、装着小指的信件、尸体认领通告，没有任何消息。羽风前辈说，朔间家行事隐秘，既然零一同失踪，回到家族领地的可能性比寻仇灭口大得多，而且对朔间零挚爱的弟弟下手，等于预定通往地狱的单程票。  
真绪才发觉自己也在不停的与各种事物告别。凛月的存在拖长时间线，早已面目全非的生活似乎仍旧是喊他起床让他吃饭打扮整齐带到学校的平和日常。几乎自我说服凛月不过不辞而别，他终会回来，对着脖子磨牙。不回来了呢？真绪不知道。  
饱和蒸汽附着尘埃累积云层，空气和黑暗凝结为固体，敲击到达极限的情绪。至少让我知道你还活着啊！手机屏幕显示白色的联络人姓名，濑名泉。真绪很不解，自己为什么还有心情工作。  
“濑名前辈，白天说的事情…”  
“晚上好啊真~绪。”  
是凛月半夜打电话聊毫无营养的话题的声音，真绪怀疑耳朵和脑子短路，一时组织不起语言。  
“拜你们所赐，我被打晕装麻袋里拖走，遭受非人的报复折磨。手机变成碎片，爱的证明还没导进硬盘…我在合作的医院赶快带着慰问品来探望我~王和小朱去为我复仇，小朱的六十来个保镖把病房弄得枪支弹药味…阿濑要发火了，一会儿见。”  
一路抓来疲劳过度昏睡的杏，从电脑前捉到真，劫走正追捕强盗的北斗，昴流等在必经之路趁红灯跳上车。  
“呀吼！庆祝毕业后的首次团聚，虽然场合不太对！”  
“凛月，对不起！”真绪和杏自认罪魁祸首，杏快要钻到病床底下去了。  
泉没耐心鉴赏他们今年最标准的土下座，“你们这帮家伙同时出现，想把警察招惹来吗？啊啊，这里有个警察，真是的…”  
真躲在门外想开溜，泉捏着他的后颈向回拽，北斗制止犯罪，吵闹过后病房里只有旁观游君争夺战的两个人还在。  
“羽风前辈过来把他们全收拾走，好心动越野车……”真绪看看窗外，乌云开始流动，玻璃上呈现渐密的斜线水迹。“对不起。”  
“我特意让他们绑架得手，谁能想到揍我好几顿。你拿来的兄长的枪我随身带着，但那个女人和她的亲信…啊啊，好可恶。”病号服里打着绷带，软组织损伤看上去即将康复。真绪的表情和目前的天气差不多，凛月拿个番茄咬一口，忿忿不平的说明，“结仇的人永远恨我们，最妥善的办法是全干掉。我打算利用兄长达成目的——全怪他多事，小杏帮我买饮料，陪我练弓箭足够了。但没告诉我他准备去阿拉伯国家…搭不喜欢的会长的飞机回来救我，我不会可怜他的。阿濑他们比你早到半小时，我住院一周了啊…打扫小喽啰算复仇吗。意外难免，总体来说我胜出了，要充分的夸奖我，用可爱的表情和语气！”  
真绪不由自主的发抖，狠狠掐凛月的脸，“特意被绑架，那么特意选了监控死角吧？朔间前辈没能赶来怎么办！被杀掉锯好多块扔河里怎么办！你对付纯粹的暴力根本是外行，你想让所有人内疚，强迫被宠爱是义务的朔间凛月自立，害死了他吗？”  
“没有。”凛月缩进被子一角，像受伤的猫。  
“哪里受伤了。”情绪和情感恢复正常运转，头和心都卷进搅碎机叶片。  
“断两根肋骨，脱臼一个手腕，内脏还好…还有…”凛月掀开被子，盯着真绪看了一会儿，下决心拉起衣服下摆，“被纹了挺大一片图案。”  
绷带挡住一部分，动物骨骼和蔷薇科植物缠绕的线稿，从肋骨下缘延伸到腹股沟，小腹处的花枝围出空心形状。  
作为健全青年，真绪明白“好可恶”指什么了。他决定装傻，“工艺优秀啊！算传统纹样，比头骨牡丹新潮。你不像昴流总想裸奔，穿好衣服看不见啦。要么再穿个脐环？”  
“别拿我开玩笑。”  
“特别介意的话…激光去掉，然后忘记它。我身上的刀伤近乎痊愈了。”  
“太麻烦了。”拍拍床边示意真绪躺上来，“你有问题想问我。”  
“嗯…当年是朔间前辈找到我的吗。”  
“对，跟来一批兄长的手下。”凛月等待惊雷当背景音渲染气氛，但雨丝和缓的拂拭黑夜，他像往常那样贴近真绪脖子，“我装作独自救你，想让你欠我一个永远还不上的人情。”

**尾声**  
“亲爱的凛月！oioi…哥哥回来晚了，补偿一个爱的抱抱，可爱的小肋骨今天听话吗？”  
“吵死了…一大早这么精神应该去工作啊，快走快走。”  
零远远坐下，沉默的望向弟弟。  
“兄长…”必须道歉的场合，凛月罕见的叹气，“你知道我确实很烦呆在你的力量的影子里。可是提起朔间，人们的第一印象是你，杏和真绪在雷池边缘跳舞，我提不出反驳意见，真令人懊恼。”  
“那么凛月只能争取把我这老古董收进博物馆，我比你更期盼那一天。”  
“自大混蛋兄长。”  
不过凛月心情前所未有的明朗，因为收集到了来自大家的五花八门的爱呢。


End file.
